Forbidden Crossings: Betrayal
by story-writer115
Summary: Draco Malfoy is out to capture the Second Chosen One...but something goes terribly wrong!  Can he handle the truth of who this girl really is?  Will he fall for his enemy, the one whom he's supposed to hate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction! My best friend really wanted me to write a fanfic for her with Draco Malfoy in it, so here it is :) I would really appreciate reviews! This one's for you Rachna!

Chapter 1: Betrayal

It was a long and stormy night. The sky looked like a boiling sea of thick, dense clouds. Trees shook violently in the roaring wind and leaves went sprawling for shelter. News reporters screamed warnings of flash flooding and tornado warnings. Neighborhoods were empty and a sense of unease spread through the air, as if the entire district were holding its breath for the worst.

Amongst the mayhem that was brewing, a tall and lean figure's sharp steps rang through the wind. He was dressed in a black business like suit with platinum blond hair slicked into place. His scowling face showed frustration and his bloodshot eyes moved wildly about, searching desperately for the prey. Draco Malfoy was once again, faced with the task of bringing back the second Chosen One to the Dark Lord. The only problem: where was the second Chosen One?

According to the Dark Lord, the girl should have been in Godric's Hollow for some time now. Once she entered, Nagini would take the shape of the old batty Bathilda Bagshot and would trap her, keep her ready for Draco to transport to Voldemort. But Draco had already visited the house in which Nagini was supposed to have taken residence, and the entire place was a wreck! It looked like Nagini had once again failed the Dark Lord's orders; the girl had escaped the reptile's clutches!

Draco would rather have taken the task of tracking Potter, the first Chosen One, instead of running after some idiotic girl! Voldemort assigning Draco the task to go after the girl was humiliating and degrading, showing how much of a status the Dark Lord had for the Malfoys in his mind. Nevertheless, Draco had vowed to his bounded parents that he would succeed and capture the girl, no matter what obstacles came in his way! He would free his parents when he brought the Dark Lord his prize.

Strangely, the Dark Lord had found this amusing. As he had put it, "_You're biggest obstacle will come when you face her! Let us see if you can drown out your desires with your loyalty!_" This had left Draco baffled; what desire would arise when seeing _her_, a Gryffindor? For surely the second Chosen One had to be a Gryffindor! He would rather kill himself with a stake through his heart than have any feelings for her! But the prediction had startled Draco as he walked out of his comfortable home that night and out into the Muggle world.

Thinking over the past events made Draco shudder. Suddenly, he heard a _SNAP_ from the bush behind him! He spun and went into his guard stance, wand pointed toward the center of the bush. It could have been just a stray cat roaming about, but Draco's nerves were too strained to let anything go unnoticed.

"Show yourself!" he shouted into the wind, addressing the bush. No response came from the inanimate object.

"I said SHOW YOURSELF!" Suddenly, a red jet of light hit Draco square in the chest, and he went soaring through the air. As he landed with a sickening crack on his left arm, he noticed a slim figure dart out of the bushes and to his elm wand nearly 15 feet away.

"Ac-c-acio wand!" groaned Draco as he struggled against the searing pain in his chest and now in his left arm. But for some reason, the wand would not respond to his command; it remained in the stranger's hand. Draco was shocked! _He_ was the master of the elm wand and it was going to listen to _his_ orders! Draco's eyes moved above the hand that was holding his wand and found a tall girl with a halo of extremely curly black hair glaring down at him. The moonlight rebounded off of every curly, making it look like her hair was crowned with morning dew drops. Her black rimmed glasses shot a glare of light toward Draco, nearly blinding him.

"Wh-what do you think your d-doing!" he screamed as he slowly came to his feet. But the girl just pushed him down to the ground again. Up close, Draco found the face of a fair Indian girl with dark, luscious brown eyes giving him a deathly glare. Immediately, he snapped up. He recognized this face! But what was Rachna Kuchibhatla doing here in a neighborhood full of Mudbloods? And why would she attack a fellow Slytherin?

"Stop trying to find me!" she said with a menacing hiss. "Go and tell your Dark Lord that if he wants to find me, he better come and fight me himself instead of cowering behind his supporters!"

"Wa-wait!" stammered Draco, now frightened. He tried to think clearly through his pain. Rachna was a Slytherin, and all Slytherins were worshippers to the Dark Lord. Then why had Rachna said "_your Dark Lord_" as if she did not support their master? And why did she think that he was trying to find her? Draco was trying to find the second Chosen One, not… All of a sudden, everything clicked!

"_You're_ the second Chosen One!" exclaimed Draco! He was stupefied as to how a Slytherin could go against the Dark Lord. Rachna gave a cold smile at Draco's horror. Then he remembered the prophecy. Professor Trelawny had foreseen that there would be two children that would defeat the Dark Lord together: one, a boy from the house of Godric Gryffindor and the other, a girl from the house of Salazar Slytherin. Both children were prophesized to be in the same year as Draco. The boy had been found on Draco's first day of school; thus, Harry Potter was dubbed the First Chosen One. But the girl was never found, even though the first year Slytherins were extremely interrogated by faculty members! How then, had Rachna gotten past the questioning so easily? Draco's face of horror dissolved into grim dislike for the girl in front of him.

"Very good Einstein!" said Rachna sarcastically. "Now that we've figured out the obvious, you wanna go and tell Voldemort-"

"Don't speak the Dark Lord's name!" snarled Draco. He hoisted his body up and popped back his dislocated elbow, the source of the pain in his arms, into its socket. "Accio wand" Draco ordered calmly, and this time, the wand slipped out of Rachna's grasp and flew to its original master. _So you listen to whoever's stronger, do you?_ thought Draco.

He looked at Rachna. "To get out of my grasp, you're going to have to fight -" Before he could finish his sentence, a searing pain enveloped his entire body. Draco looked down and saw that a red and gold serpent of blazing fire had shot out from the end of Rachna's ebony wand and had entwined itself around him. Hate filled inside of him for the girl, but she didn't notice. Nimble as a cat, Rachna silently ran to the edge of the street and disappeared down a dark alleyway, leaving Draco to his doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, so thanks for the reviews so far! Sorry for updating so late, I've been a little busy lately :P Hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

Draco stood stock still as the fiery serpent unhooked its head from his chest and bared its fangs for the kill. _Aguamenti!_ whispered Draco. Immediately, a dragon of water attacked the serpent and extinguished the fire. Unfortunately for Draco, his emerald cloak was drenched and icy cold. Lines of ash could be seen on his trousers and his cloak, clearly showing where the fire had come in contact with him. _Ugh!_ Draco thought to himself. To top it all off, that girl had left him like that in a flipping Muggle neighborhood!

Draco felt himself sinking into misery. Why did Rachna have to be the second Chosen One? He couldn't help it, one of the damned tears slid down his face. It began from his father's public arrest, and he and his mother were put under house arrest from the Dark Lord immediately after. Finally, just when he was allowed to prove to those crumby fools who called themselves "Death Eaters" the true power of the Malfoys, he was faced with the love of his life as one of his greatest adversaries! Why did everything unfortunate always have to happen to him?

Draco looked around. Everything seemed normal, as if the fight that happened just moments ago hadn't even occurred. But the Slytherin prefect knew better than to assume that no one had been watching. Every shadow, from the bush to the stray cat's under the streetlight, could be a spy for his terrible aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, ready to report how Draco had failed miserably in capturing Rachna. Suddenly, the boy was filled with self-hatred and disgust at his actions. He hadn't even attacked Rachna with a single curse! She had attacked him twice, and he had only stared at her in horror! _Get it together!_ snarled Draco to himself. _What'd you expect? She fits in perfectly with the prophecy, and it's your fault anyway for forgetting what that damned prophecy said!_ Now, as he pulled himself together, Draco swore that no matter what, he would kill Rachna! Pushing down his grief, the teenager looked up at the sky with a determined look.

"Come on, you blokes!" he shouted to the looming clouds overhead. "I've just shown you what the Second Chosen One looks like! Go and give Aunt Bella the status and begin the hunt! NOW!" A dark wind blew through the trees, and with that, Draco turned on his heels and disapparated at the end of the street.

Rachna ran out of the alley onto an empty square. A giant tree stood in the middle of the square, with bright balls of red, gold, green, and blue colors hanging by wires on each branch, with a bright star topping the grandeur. Wreaths hung on the doors of churches, post offices, and the local police station. Green, leafy garlands hung by the chimneys and the gutters of buildings and local stands lining the sidewalks. Empty "For Sale" signs greeted the young girl as she walked past each of the dismal stands. Snowflakes gently brushed against her cheek, and suddenly, a fury of rage burned inside her.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Rachna into the silence of the square. She slid down a wall onto the cold, snow-covered sidewalk. Putting her head into her hands, the young girl cried out her tangled feelings. The surprise and horror on Draco's face burned in her mind underneath her closed eye-lids. Rachna knew that during those first moments of complete shock, her crush had been trying to repel the reality that she was his enemy. He must have thought it was all a nightmare, a terrible joke! thought Rachna. Yet as soon as she had uttered the words that set her aside from the rest of Voldemort's followers, the words that showed her hatred for the Dark Lord, Draco knew that this was reality: they would have to be enemies.

"It's not like I favor Harry Potter!" yelled Rachna into the empty square. "He's also a dumb bloke, not knowing what the hell he's doing!" Every year, she was outraged as to how that idiot-head Potter got recognition for saving the school. As if he was the only one who defeated the dumb-asses that were stupid to attempt to attack Hogwarts! Usually, it was those two Gryffindors, Weasley and Granger who were helping him figure things out! Rachna had even helped Potter during the battle in the Chamber of Secrets, suggesting to Dumbledore to send the damned sword to the idiot! But noooo, did she get any credit? And now, Draco probably thought that she had always favored Potter over him!

Then again, Rachna didn't like Voldemort's method of thinking either. She had to admit, Dumbledore was pretty brilliant in the way he helped Potter over the years. Rachna did feel safe whenever Dumbledore was at school. Voldemort's ways of threatening, blackmailing, and killing horrified Rachna to her wits end! She had vowed, after hearing the admirers of the Dark Lord tell the "heroic" stories of Voldemort's triumphs, to hunt down and kill the dark wizard who had done so many horrible things, even if she had to befriend a personal enemy for that.

A carriage croaked softly across the street. Rachna pointed her wand at the carriage and gave it a flick. Instantly, the carriage splintered into pieces, as if a drone had just attacked it. _Hm, not the best way to get out my anger, _thought Rachna,_ but it's satisfactory._ The girl got up from the ground and brushed off her snow-covered butt. Looking up at the stars, she wondered what to do next.

"I should probably look for Potter and the other two brats first." mused Rachna. She had already gone to Godric's Hollow, hoping to catch him there, but was instead caught by Nagini, that dreadful snake! She had whispered in Rachna's mind how she had failed to capture the boy, but was going to bring back Rachna as an "I'm-sorry-for-being-a-dunder-head" present! Yeah right! So Potter was ahead of her, but where would he go next?

Just as that thought crossed her mind, Rachna felt an unusual stir in the still atmosphere around her. Something was coming from the dark alleyway which she had left behind, something terribly sinister. Rachna ran to the edge of street and into a random bookstore that said "Open". She knew better than to take to the air when the air itself was bound to be scanning for her under the orders of the Death Eaters. Even inside the tiny bookstore, the lights flickered on and off, and goosebumps formed on Rachna's arms as chills crept through her.

"Nasty weather, eh dear?" said the old woman from behind the counter.

"Huh, you can say that again." replied Rachna. The old woman went behind a shelf of books towards the back of the room. Rachna regarded the woman with caution, for after all, old Bagshot had turned out to be a poisonous boa constrictor! The room was warm and cozy, perfect on a cold winter night like this. But something was wrong. Rachna tensed up. She heard voices in the back of the room, although she could've sworn that only the woman had been in the bookstore before. The young teen slowly took out her wand and pointed it at the nearest shelf of books, for the voices seemed very near, although she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Who's there?" questioned Rachna. The voices became quiet and the bookstore went silent.

"I said who's there?" shouted Rachna firmly. "Show yourself!"

"STUPEFY!" cried out the voice of a young teenage boy. Rachna dodged behind the nearest armchair as the jet of red light blew apart a teacup on the table across from her.

"Harry, what are you doing?" cried the shrill voice of a girl. "This is a Muggle bookstore, please do not forget that!" _What luck!_ thought Rachna. _I actually met up with them!_

"Don't worry, we can fix that later!" said Harry Potter as he crept towards the armchair which Rachna was hiding behind. "But if you think the voice that was just talking was an ordinary Muggle's voice, then you've got to be -"

"Don't worry, we know that it's not a Muggle." said another boy. "Ok, we've shown ourselves." he said into the silence. "Now, where are you? Who are you?" _No dip you've shown yourselves! _cursed Rachna.

"I'll only come out if you lower your wands." Rachna waited for a response, but her words were met with silence. "Trust me on this, I'm here on friendly terms. I want to help you and I have information that will be extremely useful to you guys! What do you say?"

The voices of Harry, Ron, and Hermione quietly talked for a minute or so before Harry's voice rang out among the store, loud and clear. "Fine, we've lowered our wands. Now will you get up?" Rachna slowly got up from behind the armchair and turned to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces agape.

"You're kidding me, right?" asked Ron incredulously, reaching for his wand. "You're Malfoy's girlfriend! Why would you give us useful information?"

"Why would you even be friendly with us?" asked Hermione as she reached for her wand to, but Harry put a hand on both of them, motioning for them to not pick up their wands just yet.

"Let her talk." Now it was Rachna's turn to stare incredulously. Why would Harry Potter, the person who hated all Slytherins, especially those close to Draco Malfoy, stop his friends from attacking her?

A few moments passed as Rachna tried to gather her thoughts and present her situation in the most straightforward manner. "I'm the second Chosen One." she flatly stated into the silence. "And I have information about Voldemort that has helped me and will definitely help you." _I'm sorry, Draco, _thought Rachna,_ but I have to accept this as my identity now. I'm sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so yeah, I'm really slow in updating chapters :P So it gets a little confusing towards the end as to when Draco's in the present and when he's thinking about the past, but try and bear with me!**

**Credits: All characters from Harry Potter and events from the series mentioned belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling and I thank Rachna for letting me use her name for one of the characters in the fanfic.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood stock still as they let the news sink in. Rachna looked herself over in the cracked mirror behind her to see the damage that had been done. _Wow!_ she thought. _Not bad. A few shards of glass here and there, but overall, not bad!_ She turned to see Hermione and Ron whispering furiously, stealing doubtful glances at her here and there. But Harry was immune to his friends; he believed every word that Rachna had said. And why shouldn't he? After all, Rachna had always been the one odd Slytherin who never praised Voldemort as if he were a hero, nor did she ever say anything bad about Harry. In fact, he remembered a couple of times where she stood up for Harry when Malfoy was insulting him. Malfoy. That was something that Harry thought he would never understand.

"Hey!" burst out Ron, voicing Harry's confusion. "You're Malfoy's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Rachna gave him one of the coldest glares, imagining spikes tearing the redhead to pieces. "I _was_ his girlfriend" she said calmly. "WAS! Unless you want unspeakable horrors to happen to you, I suggest you never speak of him again in front of me, got it?"

"Ye-yes ma'am!" squeaked Ron. Hermione still glared at Rachna, not frightened in the least of the threat the former Slytherin had just given.

"What?" asked Rachna.

"How can we be sure that you're the second Chosen One?" asked Hermione.

"You remember the prophecy?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll also remember that the second Chosen One is supposed to be a Slytherin." Rachna pointed out. "I assume you've been looking for her in your fellow Gryffindors, now have you?" Hermione stood puzzled for a minute, not letting Rachna's words sink in. Then she pulled a tiny scroll out of her magic purse, unraveled it, and began scanning the entire page. A tiny gasp slipped out of her mouth as she looked up at Rachna with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, how could I have forgotten that tiny detail!" exclaimed Hermione in surprise. Both Ron and Harry turned to examine the document for themselves.

"It says here that in addition to Harry, there will be a girl who will secretly protect Hogwarts until the Final Battle." read Ron. "Only then will she reveal her true identity to the world and-"

"Oh, just read it aloud!" said Harry. He took the scroll from Hermione and in a clear voice began to read:

"Whilst from Godric's Hollow the parents hail

From the house of Slytherin the child will prevail

For Hogwarts the furtive fighter shall protect

For Hogwarts her house she shall deceive and be suspect

In the Final Battle the Chosen One's will meet

And together the Dark Lord they shall defeat"

Silence. Harry looked up at Hermione in complete disbelief. "Hermione! The fact that she was supposed to be a Slytherin was at the very beginning!"

"I'm sorry!" screamed Hermione. "You know, it's hard for me to keep track of everything and you guys not help at all!"

"Well we're sorry if we're too busy trying to keep track of the Horcruxes!" exclaimed Ron. "We thought at least you could take care of finding the second Chosen One!"

"I'm only one person!" After a few more yells and screams, Rachna grew tired of the trio's argument.

"HEY!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped in mid sentences, each with a hand on the scroll. Rachna snatched the scroll and said "Look, if you guys want to stand in this bookstore and fight, go right on ahead! But if you want my help on getting the Horcruxes and you want my info on the Death Eaters, then you're going to have to sit quiet for a couple of minutes, ok?" The trio exchanged glances with each other, and they knew that now they had no other option but to listen to Rachna. She was indeed the second Chosen One, and Harry would have to befriend a Slytherin, no matter what.

* * *

Draco apparated to the gate of the Malfoy Manor. He pushed open the squeaky gate and strode towards his house. Noticing the Dark Mark hanging above his home, he sighed, knowing that there would be Death Eaters, and perhaps, but hopefully not, the Dark Lord as well. But now, he simply had to sit outside and think a while. How could he have not known that Rachna was destined to befriend Potter? That she would be a major player in Voldemort's downfall? How?

Draco thought back to the House Sorting, where he had first seen her.

_A tall 11 year old, beautiful in every way. Although he would never in his worst nightmares have preferred a girl with glasses, the intelligent eyes behind those spectacles completely mesmerized him. Her long, bushy hair had been tied back in a ponytail and she stared confidently ahead as the hat was placed on her, as if she knew which house she was destined to be placed. _

_"Hmm," the Sorting Hat had mused after mumbling to himself, "I think I'll put you in…..SLYTHERIN!" The entire house had burst into applause as they welcomed a new future Death Eater, but Draco gave the new girl a standing ovation, clapping furiously. Noticing Crabbe's bulging form plopped next to him, he shoved his sidekick into Goyle, trying to make room for Rachna. But the attempt was all in vain; Rachna sat far from Draco, much less even looked in his direction. He felt his heart drop as he sat back in his seat and received a hearty punch from the irritated Crabbe. Draco couldn't help it, he needed to find a way to talk to her. The thought had implanted itself in his mind like an obsession._

An obsession. Draco looked out into the cold night. So the first time he had laid eyes on her was when this infernal obsession about Rachna had dawned on him. He remembered how he had tried every way of meeting her, whether it was an accidental bump in the hallways or waiting for her outside her classrooms for her classes to end while skipping his own. He particularly remembered one attempt in 3rd year because that was the first time Rachna had even taken notice of him…

_It had been early on in the year, and the 3rd years were walking down to Hagrid's hut for their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Draco just didn't understand why the school had made that useless oaf a teacher! Gamekeeper was a fine enough position for such a pathetic excuse of a wizard! He sighed. This was going to be a long day. What to do, what to do…..Draco had to amuse himself somehow before class began or else he'd end up falling asleep as usual, and then he wouldn't hear the end of it from his parents!_

_Then he saw Potter! Draco's perfect amusement had just come strolling along with the rest of the class!_

_"Hey Potter!" exclaimed Draco. The black haired, overly large spectacled boy turned to face Draco with a weary expression._

_"What?" Now he had it! Draco had the attention of everyone in the class. Everyone, that is, EXCEPT for the girl he wanted to get the attention of! Rachna looked in the opposite direction, towards the forest behind the students, lost in her own thoughts. While she might have been expressionless to anyone passing by, Draco noticed that even from afar, she seemed troubled by something. It was her large, brown eyes that had given away that secret. It was this seemingly calm-yet-not state that Draco hated seeing the girl he loved in; it simply tortured him! He had to divert her attention from her troubling thoughts, he just had to!_

_"Well?" asked Harry. "What do you want?"_

_Draco turned his attention back to Harry. A distraction…..then the idea hit him! Draco looked above Potter's head, and turned an ordinary look into a look of pure terror. "D-D-DEMENTOR! DEMENTOR!" he screamed loud enough that he hoped Rachna would hear. Harry, Ron, and Hermione swiveled on the spot, actually believing Draco's cry of alarm. Finding nothing behind him, Harry's hands balled into fists and he turned back to find Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle with the hoods of their robes pulled up, acting like 'dementors' but really like idiots._

_"Go die in a hole, Malfoy!" spat Ron. But Draco was having the time of his life! Plus, this was Weaselbee that was talking, so who cared what he said! Draco looked towards Rachna, but found to his disappointment that the girl hadn't taken any notice of the fun! Draco sighed in frustration._

_Just then, Hagrid walked into the clearing with a giant…..well, it was half bird and half horse! The oaf said it was a hippogriff, so why not just call it that? 'Haha,' mused Draco to himself, 'Potter has to ride that monster! Maybe he might just die! Then we'll all be happy!' Seeing Harry so flabbergasted on that wretched creature's back made Draco double over in laughter! Suddenly, he felt someone watching him. When he lifted his head, he noticed Rachna watching him intently, curiously, as if she were trying to piece together what had been so funny to him. Draco felt the blood rush to his face, and he attempted to compose himself. Just then, a cheer erupted from the students as the entire lot welcomed Harry with applause. They were cheering him as if he were a hero who had just come from a deathly battle! Even Rachna's head turned towards Harry to see what all the commotion was about._

_A smile. A tiny, yet clearly a smile appeared on Rachna's fair face. Now Draco was confused. Why would a Slytherin smile at a Gryffindor's achievement, especially if that Gryffindor were Potter? But even more so, Draco was furious at Harry for stealing Rachna's attention from him! He got up and stormed over to the hippogriff that had just landed._

_"Hey there," taunted Draco, "Yeah, you're not such a scary thing are you now?" He wanted Rachna to know he was not scared of the creature._

_"Malfoy, step back!" whispered Hagrid urgently. Suddenly, the hippogriff, feeling threatened, stood up on its hind legs and clawed Draco. The entire class burst into screams of terror, but Hagrid eventually calmed the creature down. Draco lay whimpering on the ground, but as he was picked up and carried away to the hospital wing, he felt that intense feeling of being watched. Looking up, Draco locked eyes with Rachna, but the radiant girl looked down upon the blond headed boy, shaking her head as if he were nothing more than a dog barking for attention. No matter how hard he tried, Draco still couldn't get a kind look from her! But he vowed that he would win Rachna over, no matter what he would have to do!_

What a fool. He had been trying to go after a girl who clearly did not have any interest in him. The door of the Malfoy Manor suddenly opened with a blast, and Aunt Bella stormed out of the mansion screaming, "DRACO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The tired boy sighed and got up from the tree stump he had been sitting on. This would be a long night.

* * *

**Alrighty, so there you have it! 3rd Chapter uploaded, I believe I have a deadline for the 4th, but we'll see how much I get done :P PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**


End file.
